1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of detecting a transition area and an apparatus for processing an image using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
When image information input to a display device and the display device for displaying the image do not correspond to each other in terms of resolution or an aspect ratio, which is the ratio of the number of horizontal pixels to the number of vertical pixels, an existing image-processing apparatus displays black letterboxes above and below the image displayed on the display device or displays black pillar boxes to the left and right of the image. Also, to display a low-resolution image on a display device having a higher resolution, the existing image-processing apparatus performs upconversion.